The Wither Child 2 The Capture
by Skull135
Summary: WE ARE BACK
1. Chapter 1

_**The Nether World**_

"OH GOD ITS HOT IN HERE" I yelled "well ya this is the nether Skull you have been here for three days" my friend said "oh right thanks Eleanor" I said looking over my shoulder at the girl who had helped me "ya no problem" she said blushing "STOP RIGHT THERE PRINCESS ELEANOR" a voice yelled out I turned around to see some pigmen "who are you and what do you want" I said raising my wither arm " The princess has been ordered to marry king Snork" he said and then he said "SEIZE THE WITHER CHILD" and then I was hit in the head "five more minutes mom" I said then fell on the ground and all I heard was "SKULL NO" and "throw his body in the lava and let it burn". And then it was silent.

I woke up to see…orange wait they threw me in lava wow they know nothing of Wither children I started to swim up and saw that they had taken Eleanor and I started to get mad "OH HELL NO" and I grew my saw skates and started to the pigmen castle. When I got there I saw guards posted in the front and knew how to get rid of them. I raised my wither hand and cut my eyes to make snake eyes and walked over to the bridge "HOLD IT" they yelled and I frowned I looked them in the eyes and said "die" they started to twist and turn until their bones started to grow and punctured there heart and brains I started to walk over to the door and kicked it in "ok where is Eleanor" I called out and saw that all the guards there was pointing there sword at me "huh" I sighed 'hey you there llukS' I asked ' yes' the voice said ' you want to kill these guys for me' I asked 'YES' and then I started to turn in to a pure black skeleton and grinned " This Is Going To Be Fun" and then he started to slaughter them.

"Well that was short lived" he said 'yeah yeah ok funs over' I said and started to take back my body. "Eleanor, Eleanor where are you" I called out "HELP" I heard her yell I ran up the stairs and saw a very ugly pig" stay away from my wife" he said I looked at him with a face that said 'OH HELL NO' I started to walk to him "stay away or I will kill her" he said I looked deep into his eyes and soul and said "you life" and he started to shrivel up and his life force came out and into my hand and then I crushed it "Eleanor are you-""SKULL THANK YOU. YOU SAVED ME" she said and had me in a bone crushing hug "I LOVE YOU…AH UH I-I MEAN I…" she started to flip out "huh come on Eleanor let's go back to your castle" I said blushing and we left.

WE ARE BACK NOW…BYE


	2. Tommy the skin controller and my BROTHER

Tommy the skin controller and my BROTHER?!

Me and Eleanor were walking to her castle in a awkward silence and then I broke it "soooo Eleanor I wanted to ask uh when you said...uh...when you said..love..uh" I couldn't say it and my cheeks started to burn red so did Eleanor's "did...did you mean it" I said I looked at her "i di-""HEY YOU" called a voice I looked over to see a figure with a iron sword pointed at me "yes?" I called "are you Skull The Wither Child" he asked and I started to lift my wither arm and said in a sarcastic voice "of course not I'm just your normal run of the mill wither skeleton" I called back Eleanor started to giggle then the guy lunged at me.

He hit me with his sword but the sword just clanged agents my wither arm " ya that's not going to work BUT THIS MIGHT" and I grabbed his arm and pulled out his arm bone he screamed out in pain "huh huh nice try Skeleton" he said then his arm started to fill up "my power is over my skin and I can fill any missing bones and rebuild my skin tissue" he said with a smirk then I started to laugh "HAHAHAHA that funny your just like me" I said with a smile "what do you mean" he asked puzzled "let me show you" I said and then I ripped my skin open and you could see my arm bone then I ripped it out and started to grow a new one "i have the power over my bones" I said with a smile then we started to walk to each other then I cut his arm open and he ripped out my finger bone and they both started to grow back but both had different colors mine was pure black and his was pure white then we both started to laugh "man that's funny and ironic" Tommy said and then he looked at me then his eyes widened "yo whats wrong" I asked I turned around to see my father the Ender Dragon then we said at the same time "DAD" then we looked at each other "YOUR DAD" then the Ender Dragon started to speak "yes you two are brothers I had to separate you two during your birth because you two were two powerful and would end up trying to kill each other" he said and left

We looked at each other then we smiled "awesome" we said at the same time and then we started to walk on "come on Eleanor" I called back "c-coming" she said and we were off


End file.
